A Beckoning Candle
by Hqudsi45
Summary: “Booth! Booth, please get up! Booth, you can’t. Booth, no. BOOTH!” Dying eyes stared back up at her. Can Brennan ever bear to lose him again? One-shot, mostly fluff. Read and review, por favor!


So, I guess I'm writing again! Yeah, it's been some time now, though definitely not as long as it was the last time I took a fanfiction hiatus. I hope you guys are excited and I hope you guys see some growth in me from my previous ones. After all, I wrote the last ones in, like, 2009. So, hope you like it.

Summary: _"Booth! Booth, please get up! Booth, you can't. Booth, no. BOOTH!" Dying eyes stared back up at her._ Can Brennan ever bear to lose him again?

_Piercing cries filled the corridor._

"_Booth! Booth, please get up! Booth, you can't. Booth, no. BOOTH!"_

_Dying eyes stared back up at her._

"_Bones… Yo-you need t—, "coughs wracked the man's body. "I—I lov—I love…"_

_As his words trailed off, she shook the man who had so drastically changed her life._

"_Booth, please. Don't leave me." She sobbed out._

_Taking the final vestiges of energy granted upon him, a ghost of a whisper crossed his lips before his eyes lost the very spirit he had embodied._

"_You…"_

Gasps filled the dark silence as Dr. Temperance Brennan shot awake. Panting, she frantically sat up and took in her surroundings before she let the sobs overcome her. Minutes passed before her tears finally subsided, and soon, she replaced her sadness with anger. Anger at herself for being so foolish.

'_Booth is fine,'_ she intoned to herself. _'He's asleep in his own bed, resting his body for the coming day.'_

Taking three deep breaths, she nonetheless felt the urge to conclude that her assumption was correct. After that vision—_'dream,' _She reminded herself—nothing was certain.

As she picked up her phone, she felt a surge of embarrassment run through her. Surely Booth would be angry with her for disturbing him at such an hour? This whole situation was completely and utterly irrational. But then, she had found herself doing things more often which at one point she would have condemned as pointless and irrational.

'_I have to check,' _she decided.

While he might be angry for the short-term, he would forgive her. He always did. And if anything was actually wrong, she would never forgive herself for not taking any action. Pressing one and send, her stomach tumbled as ring after ring passed by.

'His voicemail comes on the eighth ring' she reasoned. 'Plenty of time'

As the sixth ring passed by, the knot of dread grew in her stomach.

Sevent—

"Arghh!" A husky male voice yelled out in the background. "Damnit!"

Brennan felt her stomach drop. What if she was right?

"Ye—uh, Booth. This is Agent Booth, sorry."

"Booth? What's wrong? Are you alright? Do you need my help?"

Silence filled the line. Brennan opened her mouth to speak before she was cut off.

"Bones? I-Bones, what the hell? What do you mean am I alright? I'm the one who calls _you _in the middle of the night and asks that. What's wrong?"

Hearing his voice speak multiple sentences sent a tidal wave of relief flooding through her. Closing her eyes, she answered.

"Booth, I'm really sorry and I know it's late and I shouldn't have called but I just…I had this dream and you were…you were dy—"

He cut her off. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Wha--? No! Booth!"

Her cries went unanswered as the line had already gone dead. There was no use calling him now because once his mind was made up, there was no one, including her, that would be able to change it. So she decided to leave the confines of her room, which had been feeling more and more suffocating as time had passed, and make coffee for what would be an undoubtedly tired Booth.

Turning on her machine, she watched as the various clicks and other sounds wracked the machine. She had been meaning to replace it, but never had the heart. She had had this one for so long and it didn't seem right to throw it out when it still worked, albeit loudly.

Her thoughts strayed back to her dream and a shudder went through her body. Lately, she had been having odd dreams but nothing had been that terrifying. The priors had all been her talking to dead bodies, or Angela making drawings that seemed to come to life once completed. She hadn't mentioned it to anybody, but then, it hadn't seemed important. Frantic knocks broke her reverie and she moved to the door, coffee cups in hand.

"Bones! Open up!"

She amusedly shook her head at the irrational panic in his voice as she deftly opened the door with one hand. A disheveled and wild-eyed Seeley Booth greeted her eyes. He impatiently pushed the door open before turning, shutting it and then facing her. Not knowing whether to greet him with a smile or an explanation, she sufficed with a simple greeting.

"Good morning, Booth,"

They stood that way for minutes, simply staring at one another before Booth took the initiative, walking up to her and taking the coffee cups out of her hands. Placing them on the table, he looked at her once more, before grabbing her in a bone-crushing hug. She yelped in surprise before following the pattern and resting her head on his shoulder. It felt wonderful feeling that he truly was among the living. That he hadn't left her once again.

Slowly, he pulled away and looked into her eyes. Grasping her by the shoulders, he spoke.

"Bones, what happened?"

She tried to smile to put him at ease, but more so, she realized, herself.

"It's nothing really. I just," She bit her lip. "I just…"

And then suddenly the tears were back in full force. Booth quickly wrapped her in his embrace once more and let her cry her way to comfort. Easing them onto the couch, he patiently waited, stroking her hair and kissing her head.

"Shh, it's okay Bones. I'm here now. Everything's gonna be alright. Shh," He comforted.

Slowly, her tears subsided and she calmed herself enough to speak once more.

"Booth, I had this terrible dream. We were in a house and then I don't know exactly what happened but you were on the ground next and I was just looking at you and you were leaving me." She finished in a whisper. She looked up into his reassuring brown eyes. "You were _dying_, Booth."

She buried her head back into his shoulder as Booth contemplated his options. He wasn't entirely sure how to make her feel better. Taking deep breaths, he cleared his mind and decided to let his heart speak. As he opened his mouth, Brennan carried on.

"Booth you can't leave me again. You _can't_. The last time you did, I couldn't process it. Even though I was so angry when I saw you, I was so happy too."

Suddenly, she turned on him and a fire lit behind her eyes.

"This is all your fault, Booth! Why couldn't you just leave me be? I wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for you!" Booth's stunned face softened to slight amusement as she continued, "I wouldn't be having these irrational feelings and thoughts! I wouldn't be having terrifying dreams about losing you and not knowing if you were okay and calling you in the middle of the night!"

Brennan's eyes finally met Booth's once more before she collapsed against his chest.

"Bones, I—," He started

"But most of all, I wouldn't love you." She whispered as she closed her eyes and waiting for his inevitable rejection.

Having partaken in war, having killed countless number of people and having seen things that would have made even battle-hardened Navy Seals shudder, Seeley James Booth did not surprise easily. But with her innocuous revelation, Temperance Brennan turned his world upside down in the best way possible. Knowing he had to tread with care, he put his finger under her chin and lifted her face so her eye's looked straight into his.

"Bones, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," He smiled.

Her lips curled into a shy smile as both slowly moved towards one another. As their lips met softly for the first true time, they closed their eyes and savored the sweet taste of one another. For him, the five years long journey was made to seem all worth it as he took in a flavor that was so distinctly, _Bones_. For her, his strong lips on hers was the confirmation she had so badly needed since he had been proclaimed dead two years ago. Her world had shattered then, and now the final piece was restored.

As they slowly moved apart, they gazed into one another's eyes and smiled. They had finally made it. Booth picked her up and carried her to her bed where for hours on end, they simply delighted on the taste of the other's lips and bodies. For now, they would truly be inseparable.

_Fin._

So to be honest, I started out writing a story that was not going to be anything like this, but once I got to a certain point, I just kinda went with the flow, as they say and voila. Here's the byproduct. So REVIEW and tell me what you thought. Hint, hint: It inspires me to write more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
